


Those Three Little Words

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-14
Updated: 1999-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the  
enjoyment of the readers (and the author) 

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the enjoyment of the readers (and the author). No infringement of copyrights has been intended.

This particularly corny and sappy (badly-written?) poem (done in five minutes!) was written after eating too much chocolate after dinner. My apologies for being particularly romantic tonight. 

Anyway, I hope you like it just the same. It's written from RV's point of view.

Thanks.

Rating: Poetry

========================

THOSE THREE LITTLE WORDS

by Renny Ramos

I'll never say those three little words,

but I'll shout in anger if I need to.

Tell the world to leave you alone.

Beg you to stand up for yourself.

I'll never say those three little words,

but hope the warmth of my hand

would be enough to still your fears,

and tell you it wasn't your fault.

I'll never say those three little words

but I'll whisper your name to break the silence.

Laugh out loud and share my joy.

Bravely bare my secrets.

I'll never say those three little words

but I will walk away to let you love.

Sacrifice my future to keep you safe.

Give up my life to save yours.

I'll never say those three little words,

but I'll stay till you remember.

And maybe -- just this once --

your heart will see 

those three little words.

\- The End - 

15 April 1999

"It is only with the heart that one sees rightly ... What is essential is invisible to the eye." 

    * Antoine de Saint Exupery, "The Little Prince"



E-mail the author: 


End file.
